


Attack on Titan Lemons

by crazotaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazotaku/pseuds/crazotaku
Summary: I have decided to make a bunch of lemons featuring the Attack on Titan characters. Enjoy!





	Attack on Titan Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something to say before starting.

Here are the oneshots that I am starting off with:

-Eren x MReader

-Mikasa x Reader

-Armin x Jean


End file.
